


Spirit Of Wind

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Delinquent, F/F, Highschool AU, Klermit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Hermit/Kleene (Edens Zero)
Kudos: 1





	Spirit Of Wind

The halls were loud, students buzzing as they tried to get to their classes. Students covered every square inch of the small hallway, however in the center of the corridor, students began to spread to each side, moving away from the middle as one girl rounded the corner.

Hermit Mio, one of the most fierce and revered girls in the entire school. Despite only being a sophomore, she carried herself with senior level confidence. Most students feared her wrath, the rumors of her putting another kid in the hospital only being one of the many reasons.

Kleene ignored the whispers as she tried to get the books she needed for class ready, a passive frown painted across her face.

However as the noise of talking grew louder once more, she could still hear whispers near her, and suddenly the students in her peripheral vision had moved away from her.

Turning around, Kleene noticed that the blue haired delinquent was standing in front of her, her expression blank.

Kleene stared back passively, her features remaining stone cold. Hermit broke eye contact first, clearing her throat.

Most of the students in the halls had moved on, only a few looking on to see what the infamous Hermit Mio was doing with mild mannered Kleene Rutherford.

"Can I walk you to class?" Hermit asked suddenly, looking as nonchalant as ever.

Kleene blinked up at her, furrowing her eyebrows, the most emotion she'd shown since they had been staring at each other.

"Why?" Kleene asked, turning slightly to grab the last book she needed and shutting her locker.

"Cause I want to. Oh, and I'll carry these." Hermit spoke, grabbing Kleene's books and folding them under her arm.

Kleene stared up at the girl in front of her, shocked. She'd never met Hermit before, they didn't know each other, and Hermit definitely wasn't one for friendly conversation.

"Alright, lead the way." Hermit spoke, and before Kleene could get another thought out Hermit began walking, looking back at Kleene with a small smile.

Shaking her head, Kleene followed after Hermit, leaving behind the rest of her classmates as the bell rang and they all ran for their classes.

Kleene however couldn't shake her confusion, but she felt butterflies in her chest as Hermit walked close to her, their arms brushing every once and a while.

They walked in silence, but Kleene couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

Was Hermit trying to be her friend?

She didn't know, but she felt happy at the presence next to her. Ever since her brother had left for college she'd been alone. But now it seemed as though Hermit wanted to befriend her.

The two continued in silence until they rounded a corner, walking to the second classroom door on the left. 

Hermit stopped first, holding out Kleene's books. Kleene took them happily, smiling at the blue haired girl.

"Thank you Hermit!" Kleene spoke, her hair swinging to one side as she tilted her head slightly, smiling brightly at the girl.

Hermit blushed, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Yeah, it's whatever."

Hermit looked like she wanted to say something else, so Kleene stood in her place, waiting for her to speak again.

Hermit groaned, looking away and crossing her arms.  
"Will you meet me on the rooftop for lunch?" She asked, looking back at Kleene expectantly.

Kleene's smile grew wider, and she nodded quickly. This was the start of a friendship, or at least she thought it was.

"Sure!" Kleene exclaimed, slightly louder than she had anticipated.

Hermit smiled back, looking relieved. Her eyes were brighter than they had been when Hermit had first approached her, but Kleene didn't question it.

Kleene smiled one last time before waving her hand from under her books, then walking into the classroom next to them.

"See you at lunch!"

•••

Kleene frowned as she sat in her science class, watching the clock slowly pass the minutes. She sighed, however as she felt something soft collide with the back of her head she flinched.

She heard what sounded like a ball of paper hitting the ground, and the group of boys that sat behind her stifling laughter.

"What a freak." One of the boys spoke lowly, however she knew he knew she could hear them.

She felt another paper ball hit the back of her head, but she ignored it once again, noticing the teacher was wrapping up class. 

"Alright students, have a good lunch." He spoke, and Kleene couldn't help but feel relieved as she packed her bag and left the classroom, excited to see her new friend Hermit for lunch.

She rushed out of the classroom, feeling the stares of the same boys on her back. She rushed away from her classroom as best she could, but she was still close enough to hear them shouting. 

"Freak!!" She heard, and then the howling of laughter.

Sighing, Kleene ignored it, turning the corner and heading to the nearest stairwell leading to the roof.

•••

Hermit sighed and looked down at her lap, a small white envelope in her hands. 

She had drew small little hearts all around the envelope, something so unlike her it almost made her sick to her stomach.

'What was I thinking?' She thought, looking down at the name on the envelope.

'Sylph' 

She didn't even know the girls name. The beautiful green haired girl she'd seen so many times, always alone.

Hermit hadn't learnt her name until recently, but by then it was too late. She already written the letter, already sealed it in the envelope, and already written 'Sylph' across the front.

Sylph. It was the name she had dubbed Kleene before knowing her real name. She always thought Kleene was like the wind, drifting alone in a world that didn't care about her.

She saw Kleene as a free spirit, one not tied down or affected by others, however lonely. Hermit smiled down at the name, a feeling a small boost in confidence.

She could do this, she could tell Kleene how she felt.

Moving away from her thoughts, Hermit looked up to the rooftop door, her body heating up as Kleene walked through the door, wind blowing in her hair softly as she emerged from the stairwell.

She watched the girl look around before spotting Hermit, a large smile spreading across her face.

Hermit blushed. She had never seen her smile before, and part of her felt happy she was the one to cause that smile.

Kleene walked over, Hermit standing to meet the girl. She hid the letter behind her back.

"Hey!" Kleene exclaimed, her voice the most lively she'd ever heard it.

"Hey..." Hermit trailed, her voice laced with affection. She couldn't stop staring at Kleene's smile, her whole body willing her to move closer to the girl.

Hermit ignored her wishes, instead looking away and scratching her cheek.  
"I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come out here." Hermit spoke, not looking at Kleene.

Kleene didn't speak, leading Hermit to assume she was just staring, waiting for Hermit to continue.

"I just wanted to give you this." Hermit added, turning back to look at Kleene. She moved her hand from behind her back, outstretching and extending it to Kleene, the letter gripped in her hand.

Hermit could feel her body growing warmer as she saw Kleene blush, gently moving her arm to grab the letter.

She slowly took it from Hermit's hand, holding both sides and staring down at it, her face red.

"Sylph?" She asked, looking back to Hermit.

Hermit blushed once more, looking down at her feet.  
"The spirit of wind." Hermit replied.

Kleene nodded, looking back down.  
"Wind." She said, her voice small.  
A gust of wind passed them as she spoke the word, her hair waving lightly.

Kleene went silent, and as Hermit watched her stare blankly at the unopened letter she couldn't help but feel anxious.  
"I know this is out of the blue-"

"You love me?" Kleene asked, looking back up and finally making eye contact with Hermit. 

Hermit sputtered, yelping as she felt her body catch fire, her entire face going red as a tomato.  
"Well when you put it so bluntly!!" Hermit yelled, covering her face.

Hermit felt like she was suffocating, feeling so flustered her body just wouldn't function. However as she tried to calm her nerves, she froze as she heard Kleene begin to giggle.

Looking down at the green haired girl, fireworks were set off in Hermit's body, the butterflies in her stomach restless. She felt like a million fairies were screaming in her ears, but she swallowed her fear as she watched on.

Kleene held the letter to her heart, smiling brightly and laughing at Hermit's antics, her cheeks dusted pink from the cold wind.

Her smile was blinding, and like a flower in bloom Hermit couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Wind rushed by the two as they laughed, dancing around them in a whirlwind. Almost as if Sylph themselves were watching over the girls.


End file.
